Old Love New Love
by BookWorm702149
Summary: Hey Guys Sorry I Accidentally Logged Out Don't Worry Though It's All Here The New Story Too Letters To Numbers
1. A New Beginning

Hey So I Am Not Breaking My Promise I Will Continue So Without Further Questions Let's Get On With It P.s I Do Not Own Twilight Review Please !!!!!

[Izzy's Pov]

I Ran Inside And Shut Yhe Door Behind Me Ohh God What Is Wrong With Me I Am Officially A Danger Magnet Calm Down Calm Down I Thought As I Exhaled OK OBVIOUSLY THAT'S NOT WORKING!Calm Down Ok He Outside Just Breathe At That Moment He Decided To Walk In Oh Great Who Can't Here My Heart Now It's Flying My Air Was Stuck In My Throught Jacob Came In As Well And Rub My Back And Finally My Air Came In And I Was Panting Lime A Dog* **Pun Intended*** " *Cough* Thank *Cough Cough * You *Cough* Jake *Cough *"

"What For"Idiot?" I Couldn't Breathe Duh! ... Anyway Introduce Me To Your Friend He's Hot "I Said Winking"Eww Iz Ok Fine Just Shut Up "He Said While Standing Up "Ok Seth Isabella Swan Izzy Seth Clearwater There Happy" I Laughed "Nah Don't Listen To Jake Call Me Iz Or Izzy He An Idiot" I SaidThe Last Part Quieter "Hey I Heard That"Jake Called From The Kitchen Somwhere

I'm New At This Guys SorrySo I Hope I do This Well Wish Me Luck ...

[Seth's Pov]

I Liked Her Already It Could Be The Imprint I don't Know But She's Funny,Clumbsy And The Cheif's Daughter Those Were The Only Things I Knew About Her She Was definitely Goregus.

She Had Long Deep Brown Rich Curls Down Her Back And The Most Beautiful Eyes With Her Bottom Lip Slightly Fuller Than The Other And Legs That Seem To Go On Forever."No Problem Izzy"She Laughed And I Swear It Sounds Like Bells Like Atcual Bells It Was Officially My Favorite Sound In The World Jacob Came In"Emily Said The Foods Ready"And That All The Guys Took Off To The KitchenIt Was Hetic But I Always Get Things Being The Smallest Ain't To Bad I Won't Be Smallest For Long Though Brady And Collin Look Close To Phasing Were Not

Intirely Sure I Saw Izzy Grab Just As Much Food As Us Weird Were Does She Put It I Wanted To Say Something But That's Rude Unlike Jake Who Blurted Out"Man You Eat So Much Where Do _You_ Put It I Mean I Have A Excuse I'm A Teenage Werewolf?"She Blushed And I Swear It Was The Most Amazing Color I've Ever Seen It's Official Red Is My Favorite Color"I Don't Know"Lunch Was Quiet Because Everyone Was Eating All There Food It Was A Comfortable Silence Sam,Me And Izzy Finshed First "Iz Did You Get Taller "Sam Said Bumping Into Iz It Was Only Then Did I Notice How Izzy Was Up To Sam's Chin I Was Still Taller Though [ **No Idea What I'm Saying But Basically She's Taller Than Usual She Taller Then Brady And Collin Who Have Phased But Smaller Then All The Other Boys (Jared,Paul,Sam,Jacob,Embry,**

 **Quil) She's Leah's Height Who Is Mean But Don't Worry I Have A Plan For That Too!]** "You Hit A Groth Spurt Or Something" I Asked Trying To Joke And Not Sound Mean "I Don't Know But Is It Me Or Is It Hot In Here Look Feel My Arm"I Did And She Had Skin As Smooth As Silk But Anyways She Was Burning"Sam"I Called He Already Made His Way To The Backyard "She Burning Up Like Us"It's Was Like She's A Wolf Or Something"Wow Your On Fire **[Not Literally ]** It's Like She's Phasing Get Quil To Get Her Mad We See If She Phases Come On Let's Do It Out In The Woods"As The Entire Pack Made It's Way Over To The Woods To Get Her Mad Soon Stopped As Izzy Slid Off Her Hoodie And As Much As She Could Without Being Bare **[She Has A Shirt No Bra And Is Wearing Just A Shirt Which Is Big Extremely Big Ok?]** "Ok We Need To Threaten What She Loves Most Seth"He Pointed To Me While I Stood There Poker Face Ahe Laughed If That Was All It Took To Make Her Laugh I Do It Everyday Paul Being Paul Steped Up "Let Me Do It Please He's An Easy Target I Mean Come On He's So Tiny"He Was Right I Was The Shortest Boy Other Than Brady And Collin

"Shut Up Paul"It Turned And Saw Her Trembling "He's Way Better Than You She Growled"How Dare He Upset Her Me Wolf Was Growing In My Head Clawing It's Way Out Screaming **Mate! Mine! Protect** And Then I Heard A Ripping Noise Izzy Was Beautiful She Was A Nice Dark **[Darker Than Quil Or Whoever That Has Brown]** With Bits Of Red I Phased As Well To Here Her Thoughts.

I Am Starting A New Story As Well **[It's Called** **Letters To Numbers]** I Will Not Give Up On Either One Of These Storys Reveiw Please So I Know People Want To Read This Please


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer-

I Do Not Own Twilight Nor Will I Ever

*Author's Note- Hey So I Don't Really Aren't Totally Sure What Wolf I'm Going To Do Oh And In This Story Bella Goes By Iz Or Izzy Just To Spice Things Up!

Any Way I'm Thinking I Will Do Seth Cause I Think He Needs A Girl So Why Not Oh And I Will Finish This Story NO MATTER WHAT OK I Know Some People Say That And Then Boom It's Over But Just Stick By You'll See

Enough Blabbing On With It Then

Chapter 1: [Isabella's Pov]

He Left Me My Vampire Boyfriend Left Me Huh Now I'm Single WooHoo I'm Single As I Got Into The Shower Listening To Beyonce All The Single Ladys I Was Still Dressing Up When A Knock Made Me Jump I Slid Down The Stairs Coming "Hi Sorry I Fell Down The Stairs What"He Was Looking At Me Like I Was Crazy That's When I Looked Down And Realized I Had No Shirt Sure I Had A Bra But Still What Good Would That Do Without The Shirt "Oh I'm So Sorry Jacob I'll Be Back I Threw On A Shirt Along With My Maroon And Black Converse And Ran Down Stairs NOT A Good Idea I Fell On Top Of My Hand And God It Hurt Like A Sting On My Right Hand I Think I Broke It"Come On What Can You Do Izzy Obviously Not Walk Down The Stairs Not Put On A Shirt Not Break Your Hand And Wrist Oh And Put On A Shirt Not Backwards"He Said On The Couch Laughing like I Was So Funny Huh My Shirt Was Backwards So I Took It Off And Put It On Right This Time"What It's Nothing You Haven't Seen" I Said Defensively "Come On The Pack is Waiting...So Your Single Huh?"How Did He Know"I Heard Your Song"Oh "Yup Single As A Pringle Hey Umm Jacob Can You Slice Your Finger With A Knife I Have A Theory"I Said Embarrassed"Uhh Sure" As His Blood Drip Into The Cup I Pricked My Hand And Poured ItbIn My Hand My Hand Instantly Felt Better "YESSSS"I Squealed

"Ow Iz Wolf Hearing Remember"

"I Know Jacob I Just Didn't Feel Like Going To the Er Anways Now Were Related By Blood Lets Go To Meet The Pack Come On Your So Slow" He Undressed I Turned Around And He Phased So I Quickly Picked Up His Clothes And Held It For Him

"What I'm Nice"I Said As He Looked At Me Questionably

As We Got At Sam's I Placed His Clothes And Ran To The Backyard And Hoped Over The 7 Feet Fence How I Don't Know I Don't Care I'm Way To Happy Claire Is Playing Out Side So I Pick Her Up And Twirl Her "Clarie You Want To Dance " I Ask As I Tickle Her "Yes *Giggle* Please Make *Giggle*It Stop "So I Stop And Show Her How To Dance For The Next Hour And Then I Show Her From The Top"5..6..7..8..1...2...3...4..5...6...7...8And POSE!"I Say Out Of Breath And Rounds Of Applause I Turn And See Everyone Well Not Really My Eyes Are On The Sandwiches On The Table "FOOD"I Yell I Jump On Tbe Table And Eat About 5 Sandwiches "Ohh My God I'm A Pig Ahhh No I'm So Sorry Emily I Didn't Mean To"As I Go On Someone Walks In "Oh Looking Here It's Baby Clearwater" I Have The Urge To Protect This Boy What Do I Do"Man Baby Clearwater's Here He So Tiny"

So I Do"Shut Up Ok He's Probably More Of A Man Then You'll Ever Be! "I Spit At Them And Then As I Look At Him He's Gorgeous We Stare For What Seems Like Hours I Know Better Though He Imprinted On Me Yeah!"Aww Look There Perfect There Both So Tiny" That's It I Jump At Him"Ahhhhhhhhh"I Cried Theres A Pain In My Body And Ripping Noises And Then I Snarled At Paul I'm A Wolf Who Cares He Made Fun Of My Imprint "Paul Your In Trouble Sam Says To Me You Made Both Of Them Mad " I Turn To See A Sandy Wolf And I Look Into It's Eyes And Bam There Amazing Swirls Of Carmel Brown I Imprinted On Him What's His Name? How Old Is! He Do I Get To Know Him? Does He Even Like Me ?And All He Thinks Is Come I Grab My Backpack In My Teeth And Jump The Fence Racing Away With Him.


	3. Opps

Ok So That Was tHe Qrong Chapter Unfortunately I Can't Repost It But It's On A Chapter Called Bookworm2834Z That Was A Rough Draft My Bad AnyWho That Chapter 1 Is All Wrong Like Completely Wrong Ok Ingnore It


End file.
